Moodswings
by coolblue110
Summary: What will happen when Tamaki and Haruhi are having a baby? How will Ranka react? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Ranka! We have news for you!" Tamaki came dancing into the Fujioka's apartment holding Haruhi's hand.

"Haruhi! My baby! Come to Daddy!" Ranka came running into the kitchen in his pajamas and an unshaven face. He rushed up to Haruhi and started to hug her and gushed about how pretty she was, but Haruhi struggled against his grip and rushed into the bathroom. Both of the men heard a horrible retching noise coming from it and Tamkai started to run to the bathroom, calling out "Haruhi! I'm coming!" but Ranka got hold of his shirt and stopped him.

"My daughter, my problem," and he zoomed into the bathroom, trying to comfort his daughter.

"You went to France on your last vacation, maybe you got sick there!"

"No, Dad. I'm-"but Haruhi retched again and shoved Ranka out of the tiny bathroom.

"What in the world is wrong with her? If you got her sick with your European food…" Ranka glared at Tamaki who shrank back.

"We were going to tell you sooner but Haruhi was worried at your reaction-" Tamaki was cut off by a pale looking Haruhi leaning on the door frame of the kitchen.

"I don't want it to happen like it did when we told you were engaged."

_Engagement announcement _

"_Scum! Marrying my daughter!" Ranka was stepping on Tamaki's head._

"_Dad! Don't hurt him!"_

"_I'm sorry, Ranka! I'm sorry! But I love her too!"_

"I promise I'm not going to over react this time! Please tell me," Ranka opened up his dramatic attitude. "Or I may die if you don't!"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki who was nodding very fast and grinning like an idiot. Haruhi took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Ranka stood motionless for ten seconds in which Haruhi got a sinking feeling and Tamaki caught on to his feelings.

"No, no, my dear Sir! This is good! We're-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER YOU LOSY SCUM!"

Tamaki was crying and saying "Sorry!" as Ranka hit him and did the cool thing with his hair when it turns into Medusas.

"No! No, Dad! Stop!" Haruhi broke the two apart and Tamaki clutched at her, and she held him up.

"What did this scum do to you, Haruhi! He knocked you up!"

"Stop acting like a baby Tamaki…Well, dad. We've been planning this for a while now, and it was sort of my idea…It was late…and we were bored…" Haruhi looked slightly awkward.

"NO need to go one, it's okay if it was you. At least it wasn't _him,_" Ranka's face cleared up and was instantly replaced by excitement.

"I'm going to be a grandpa! Haruhi!" He ran to Haruhi and hugged her again.

_Ranka has more mood swings than an actual girl… _Tamaki thought.

**A/N I don't know. I just DON'T KNOW! But please feel free to ask when you reveiw. Oh, and by the way, I don't own anything, beucase if I did, I would have all the manga I could get. **


	2. Chapter 2

As Kyouya was looking through paper work his phone started to ring. It wasn't his work phone so he dismissed it; Tamaki could wait a while. the consistent playing of Guilty Beauty Love made him want to rip his head off.

"Hello?" He asked as if he had no idea who was on the other line.

"Kyouya! I need to ask you something!" Was the caller's frantic reply. "You know about babies, right?"

"Yes, I do. I have a six month old son, Tamaki," Kyouya relaxed, leaning back in his chair and swiveling to face the floor to ceiling windows that paneled the wall behind his desk.

"How did you tell the rest of us that your wife was pregnant?"

Kyouya laughed to himself, immediately catching on.

"You really can't remember? We called each one of you separately, and then had you all over for a celebration dinner. Why would you need to know?"

"Could you come over? I want to talk to you about something," Tamaki sniffed. "Wait, old on…Coming Haruhi!-I have to go; I'll see you later!" The other end went dead.

Kyouya smiled and proceeded to call all of the Host members.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

"What are these guys doing here?" Tamaki seethed to Kyouya pointing at the twins who were examining Haruhi closely, who was looking increasingly pale.

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea to just get the whole ordeal over with, seeing as Haruhi's pregnant. She's under enough stress with them just being here," Kyouya answered calmly. Tamaki shot back at him in a hushed tone.

"How did you know that Haruhi was pregnant-" He was cut off before he could insult Kyouya any further, for the twins had sensitive ears.

"What?" Kaoru said, turning slowly towards Tamaki.

"OH MY GOD!" Hikaru yelled and looked from Haruhi to Tamaki. "OH MY GOD! HOLY SHIT CRACKERS!" were the last words that he rationally spoke.

Hikaru had totally lost it.

"Excuse me," Haruhi said and darted up the stairs to the nearest bathroom. Mori followed close behind and Honey stayed behind, not wanting to interfere.

"Now, now, Hikaru…It's a good thing…" Tamaki started to back towards the door, feeling intense déjàvu from yesterdays "talk" with Ranka. When Kyouya had told everyone that Midori was pregnant everyone had been so happy for them, even the twins.

Why did everything happen to him?

"Hikaru!"

"HOW COULD YOU! POOR INNOCENT HARUHI! YOU PERVERT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Hikaru was angry beyond control.

"Well, actually, I wouldn't classify Haruhi was 'innocent' after what they did together…" Kyouya said knowingly.

"Yeah, we all know that nobodies as innocent after it," Honey looked up from the cake he was eating. "Take me for example."

Hikaru calmed down some from Hunny's awkward, and slightly disturbing, remark, but continued to glare at Tamaki.

"This isn't over yet" He growled menacingly before slammed the door on his way out.

"Well I think a baby is wonderful! Rini and I can't have children so this will be awesome! Two babies in the Host Club!" Honey beamed at Tamaki who returned the smile.

"I'm happy for you, Milord. Really happy," Kaoru smiled, too, thinking of his own engagement.

"Come to my hospitals whenever you need to," Kyouya put his hand on Tamaki's shoulder as Haruhi and Mori came down the stairs, Haruhi in Mori's arms.

"Thank you, Mori-sempai, but it was really unnecessary," they heard her saying.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Are you feeling better, ma amour?" Tamaki rushed forward, taking Haruhi's hand in his.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks. Hikaru's left, right? His screaming was giving me a headache." Mori set Haruhi down and she looked at the remaining Host members.

"Are you guys okay?"

All four of them assured her that they were very happy for her and Tamaki and that Hikaru would come too eventually.

And so began nine long months.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyouya awoke in a sour mood to a loud banging on his large front door. The maids would usually have gotten it by now, but as Kyouya took a look at the clock he saw that it was only 5:15 in the morning.

"Kyouya…" Midori, his wife, moaned, and placed a pillow over her head. "Go get it, or prepare to die."

Reluctantly Kyouya heaved himself out of bed and staggered, steadying himself on the bed post.

_I'll kill you, whoever you are…_He thought menacingly as he started down the stairs, his legs feeling like lead.

"What do you want-" Kyouya started to say but was cut off by loud sobbing and a blond man nearly knocking him to the floor.

"Kyouya! Help me! Dark lord number three in my home!" Tamaki was sobbing as Kyouya dragged him over to the nearest chair and threw him on.

"What the hell are you blubbering about?" Kyouya shot a death glare at Tamaki, who coward into a corner of the chair. He looked pitiful.

Kyouya had no sympathy.

"H-haruhi, she w-was throwing up again this m-morning and I tried to h-help her, but she threatened to f-flush the photo book I h-have of her d-down the t-toilet," Tamaki went into another round of sobs as Kyouya ran his hand through his hair.

"You really don't get it, do you?" he said at last, rolling his eyes. Tamaki looked up with his face streaked with tears and his eyes wide and blue. He looked like a small child that was just scolded for eating cookies before dinner.

"Get what?' he asked.

"When a woman is in this stage in pregnancy she will bite your head off until you are close to dead. She will cry, moan, and groan, and will seem like she wants your help. But that is only an act. She really eat you alive if you even think of stepping into her safety zone," Kyouya sat down at the end of his lesson next to Tamaki, who had on a look of aw. He seemed to be amazed at the amount of knowledge on pregnant women his friend possessed.

"Do you understand me?" Kyouya looked at Tamaki who nodded his head slightly.

"That's good. Now please leave. Midori and I were-" he was cut off once again by Tamaki standing up in one quick second, pointing to a spot beyond where he could see.

"I get it! I must ignore Haruhi's pleads for help! I will be the best daddy in the world!" Tamaki turned to Kyouya and extended his hand.

"Thank you, dear friend, for your infinite wisdom on the minds of females," he took Kyouya hand and heaved him off the chair. Kyouya shook his head as he saw Tamaki rushing towards the door.

"Wait! Tamaki! I didn't say that-" But it was already too late, he had slammed the door and could be seen running towards his limo, parked at the end of the walkway.

"He only listened halfway, didn't he?" Midori was standing at the top of the star case, shaking her head.

Kyouya grimaced and thought silently,

_Be careful, you idiot. Or you might find yourself in a hospital bed. _

**A/N Hey! Chapter three is up! I hope it was okay. Well, enjoy! And if you do, tell me when you review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi Fujioka-Suoh was mad. With a capital "M".

For some unknown reason Tamaki had been avoiding her for the past few days, ever since he left at four o'clock n the morning to go to Kyouya's. Haruhi was wondering if he really had visited Kyouya's and not some woman's. She wouldn't put it past him anymore, the more she thought about his shenanigans back when they were all the famous host club.

Haruhi tried to tell herself that it was hormones that were getting to her head, and tried to dismiss the thought of Tamaki cheating on her for a more beautiful woman. It was crazy, and she was being over emotional. But the more she thought about it the more it seemed true.

_Where are you Tamaki Suoh? _Haruhi stood up from the chair was lying in and walked towards the door, which she slammed open, knocking his portrait off the wall. Haruhi chuckled without humor. He wouldn't be too happy about that…

"TAMAKI!" she shouted into the vast hallways, and heard a scurry of footsteps go from one room to the next and she walked faster, almost in a run.

She felt her right hand ball into a fist as she crashed the door open to the study, only to find Tamaki looking through books about parenting.

"You jerk!" Haruhi cried, running at Tamaki, who looked up with a look of shock. He held out his arms as Haruhi came crashing into his arms.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Tamaki stared at his wife in shock as she beat her delicate fists against his chest. She may have looked skinny and weak, but she was a firs fighter.

"You're cheating on me, aren't you?" Haruhi looked into Tamaki's eyes, which showed shock, and then hurt.

"Why in the world would I do that?"

Haruhi felt the tears well up into her eyes. She knew it was the f-ing hormones getting to her and she quickly swiped them away, trying to keep her stern and angry look.

"I'm not cheating on you," Tamaki looked down at her in confusion.

"You're not?" Haruhi stopped, amazed. "I'm not too bad for you?"

"Of course not! No other woman could ever live up to you!" Tamaki raised his eyebrows in a questioning look.

"But you went out the other morning, and have been avoiding me since then…" Haruhi pursed her lips.

"Kyouya told me to leave a woman alone when they're hormones are raging out of control," Tamaki scratched his head.

"That may have been for Midori but I need my husband!" Haruhi stamped on his foot, making him wince.

"Okay, okay, I won't do anything behind your back ever again and I will not ignore you anymore!" Tamaki held up his hand in a Boy Scout solute.

"Thanks, Tamaki…" Haruhi leaned forward and their lips were about to meet when suddenly Haruhi struggled from his arms and ran towards the bathroom in the study.

"Haruhi! Are you all right!" Tamaki bounded towards the door, knocking softly.

"Leave me alone!" Haruhi called, giving a retching noise.

Tamaki sank to the floor, holding his head.

_How did I ever think I understood women...?_

**A/N: Did it sound too forced? I think it did, and I could have done better. I really want your help! If anyone has ANY ideas please tell me. PLEASE!!! I'm dying here! Tell me your ideas when you review! I hope you enjoy! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Tamaki, I want fresh mangos. Picked directly from the tree."

Haruhi was laying down on one of the many fancy couches in the living room with her feet on her husbands lap. It was hard to tell, but if you looked closely enough, you could see that around Haruhi's waist there was a slight bump. She was four months along, and the morning sickness had long since stopped.

"Alright ma amour, I will have them shipped here right away," Tamaki smiled and continued to rub Haruhi's feet, something he was doing often to have her stay as calm as possible. Even if she wasn't loud per-say, she was worked up easily by all the club members coming by.

"No, Tamaki, I want it right now," Haruhi crossed her arms, stubborn as ever, and Tamaki looked at her nervously.

"Alright, ma amour. I'll be back in a while…" he slowly took her feet off his lap and darted off down the hall to the kitchen, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Master Tamaki, what are you doing?" a maid, early twenties, was coming through with a bowl of soup for one of the maids, who had been deemed sick, and had noticed the odd sight of Tamaki slamming cabinets so hard that they were nearly falling off their hinges.

"Haruka-chan! Do we have a mango tree?!" Tamaki stopped slamming the cabinets and wiped around to face Haruka.

"N-no, we don't-"Haruka's nervous stutter was cut short by Tamaki rushing out the door towards the garage.

"Please! To the airport! Quickly" Tamaki slid into the back seat of a limousine, where the driver had been enjoying a peaceful lunch before his boss had come in t disturber him.

"Alright, master Tamaki," He slowly backed out of the garage, careful not to hit the other cars outside. "But why the sudden rush? I say you and Miss Fujioka sitting on the couch just before."

"My wife is pregnant; she wants freshly picked mangos from the Indian sub tropics. I will get them for her!" Tamaki was clutching the seats and staring anxiously out the window.

"Good luck with that," the driver hid his smirk as they drove ten notches above the speed limit to the airport.

"Sir, I'll need some ID please."

A man behind a security desk was holding his hands out, showing that he didn't care who Tamaki was as long as he wasn't selling illegal drugs or smuggling weapons of mass destruction.

Tamaki shoved his hand into his pocket, coming up with his passport.

"Suoh-sama! Right this way!" The man behind the desk bowed the best he could and motioned for him to precede on to the next plane. "First class, naturally."

"Thank you," Tamaki said in a rush and boarded the plane, noticing many men and women holding babies. That would be him soon…

"Suoh-sama, may I ask how your wife is doing?" the flight attendant was smiling down at him, her pale blond hair in tight curls.

"Well, actually, she's going to have a baby in a few months, so I'm going to India to find her fresh mangos," Tamaki smiled up at the bewildered attendant.

"Have fun with that, Tamaki-sama!"

After a long fourteen hour flight the plane finally touched down in the Indian sub tropics. (Why are they not at the airport? Because this is a fanfiction, that's why.)

"Kind sir, would you care to tell me where the nearest mango tree is?" Tamaki tapped a dark skinned man in a tracker on his shoulder.

"Over there, in the deepest part of the forbidden forest. No one has come out alive," the mans accent made the tale even darker than it probably was. Tamaki gasped a little bit and took a step back.

"Oh my! How terrifying!" Tamaki faltered for only a moment, and than remembered his wife sprawled over a couch at home, begging for her fresh mangos.

"Shit!" there was a loud cried from the depths of the forbidden forest, for a blond haired man had just fallen in his third pile of mud…and other substances. The bugs were bighting him like he was the most delicious thing they had ever smelled, and his expensive polo had been torn at the sleeves.

And then, finally, as Tamaki was losing hope, he saw it. The only mango tree in sight. In all its orangey goodness…

"Finally!" Tamaki went rushing forwards, grabbing as many as he could before he made his way out of the deep dark forest of no return.

"Haruhi! I'm home! Finally!" Tamaki came clambering in, dirty and rumpled from head to toe from his quest.

"Oh! Tamaki! Where were you?" Haruhi came rushing into the room, brushing excess dirt off of his ripped polo.

"I was off finding you the most delectable mangos nature has to offer, my dearest," Tamaki showed her the armful of fruit he had in his arms.

"Oh, you really didn't have to go through all of that trouble, I don't want them anymore," Haruhi smiled up at Tamaki, who's jaw dropped to floor. "It's the thought that counts, here, I'll take them to the kitchen."

As Tamaki watched his wife disappear around a corner he sank to the floor, pulling at his cell phone on the way down.

"Hello?" was the faint answer.

"Kyouya, I need more advice."

**A/N: Dear God, what advice is Kyouya going to tell him now? Haruhi is different than your wife, Kyo! I hope you guys liked it. ****by3by3noW**** is the genius behind this chapter. Thank you so much!!!!!!**

**If you liked it, tell me when you review, if you didn't, tell me when you review. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Tamaki, my father and your father will be here any moment! Hurry!" Haruhi called up to her husband, who was scurrying to get ready.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Tamaki came rushing down the stairs, looking as if he had just been run over by a truck.

"Now look at you," Haruhi tsked and went over to fix Tamaki up somewhat. "My father already isn't big on you, especially after the episode a few months ago." Haruhi finished buttoning Tamaki's shirt, and he rapped his arms around her waist.

"As long as I have you, Haruhi ma amour, I don't care about what your father thinks," Tamaki bent down and the two kissed passionately.

It didn't seem as if they could stop. That is, before they heard someone behind them.

"He-hem," Ranka cleared his throat loudly, his eyes blazing with the fire of indignation. He looked as if he would strangle Tamaki if his daughter was not in his arms at that moment.

"Dad! Suoh-san!" Haruhi immediately pushed Tamaki away, choosing to ignore his hurt look, and went rushing over to receive the kiss and hug that her father gave her. Ranka looked over Haruhi's shoulder and shot daggers at Tamaki, who looked like an injured puppy out in the rain.

"Now, now, Ranka-san. Young love is something to cherish, something that we should embrace. These two are expecting their first child. They should enjoy the alone time they spend together, for it will be cut short in the coming months," Yuzuru went dancing over, giving his only son a big squeeze. "My dear boy and his beautiful wife should enjoy the time they spent together! They should treasure it! They should-"

"Yeah, well, everyone should do a lot of things," Ranka rudely butted in. He still had not let go of his daughter, and he continued to glare at not just Tamaki, but Yuzuru, too. "MY precious daughter deserves more than this scum," Ranka spit the last word, making venom seep from it.

"Papa!" Tamaki buried his head in his father's should, afraid of what Ranka might do to him.

"Now, now, Ranka-san…" Yuzuru pried off his son, and made his way calmly over to Ranka, who hissed.

"Dad…please…Give him a chance!" Haruhi said, her voice muffled by the fabric of her father's blouse. She struggled free, and looked up at her father with pleading eyes. "Please, Daddy?"

Ranka sighed, releasing her fully, and watched as she sprinted over to Tamaki, watching the scene unfold in front of her.

"We should act like responsible adults. We know what it's like to have parents feel shame on the decision you made of who to marry…" Ranka held his head in his hand, trying to repress his annoyance. "We must talk together like respectful adults…"

"That's right, Ranka-san. Now, may I introduce myself as Yuzuru Suoh, Haruhi's new father in-law," Yuzuru bowed, extending his hand. Ranka pursed his lips, his face turning red until….dun dun dunnnnnnnn…

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Everything about you makes me mad! You brought that boy into the world, and now he had my Haruhi!" Ranka took his purse and started to pound Yuzuru violently on the head, who cried in protest.

"Daddy! Stop!" Haruhi called, and went over, prying her father off her father in law

"That's it, I was thinking that we could act like respectful adults together, but now I think I might have to dirty myself," Yuzuru pulled up his sleeves neatly, and proceeded to attack Ranka, screaming insults in French.

"Dear Lord…" were the only things that Tamaki could make come put of his mouth as he and Haruhi stood there, clutching each other. Watching the disaster of an introduction before them.

How would they survive with family revelry?

**A/N: Let me start off, by saying how sorry I am!!! This has been in my files for four weeks, I was working on it before chapter 5 came out. Second, does anyone actually read this AN? Oh well. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE!!!!! This is my most review and viewed fanfic EVER!!! THANK YOU!!!! I am still accepting ideas. This chapter actually came from my real life friend Celina, who reviewed the first chapter if you saw. Thank you Celina! **


	7. Not a chapter

Dear my loyal and wonderfully awesome readers,

I hate authors notes. So it pains me greatly to shave to write one, as it brings great shame in what I am writing about. Celina had come up with some brilliant ideas for Moodswings, but non of them fit right with the seventh month of Haruhi's pregnancy. After great contemplation I have asked to beg you all for a flood of ideas. I NEED THEM!!!!!

If anyone has some suggestions, please PM me ASAP. I will ask some of you individually as you have given me wisdom in the past.

Remember, this is not for me, but for Tama-chan and Haruh-chan's baby. OH, and a heads up. I already know what gender the baby will be.

Much thx's,

Samantha AKA coolblue110….AKA Blue


	8. Chapter 8

Note to readers: Haruhi is actually in her fifth month. I decided that the story went too fast if she was already in her seventh month.

Tamaki stirred, startled by the sudden pounding over his head. He peaked an eye out from under the covers to see his wife getting dressed in official looking clothes, grabbing her wallet from the dresser.

"Tamaki, remember. I have a doctor's appointment at noon, so please come by my work to pick me up. Don't be late," Haruhi snapped the last word and exited the room, slamming the door in her hurry. Tamaki winced, and pushed the covers away, swinging his legs over the side. He had taken more advice from Kyouya, who turned out to be knowledgeable in the sense of his own wife when she was pregnant. It turns out that Haruhi dose not appreciate it when you say she looks lovely, when really she feels fat all ready. Being a small woman, she was showing quite a bit.

"Master Tamaki, it's nearly eleven already. You may want to dress and eat a quick breakfast," a passing maid informed Tamaki of the time and he immediately burst into action. He grabbed the most fashionable clothing item from his closet that he had and hastily brushed his teeth and hair. In the back of his mind he remembered that Haruhi had said he would parish and die with her, and saw the truth in her words.

"Master Tamaki! Breakfast!" The maid he had seen before tried to stop Tamaki, who checked his watch. A whole thirty minutes had past and he had to be getting to Haruhi's work.

"No, thank you! There's traffic today and I NEED to be going!" Tamaki shooed the maid away, hoping he had not offended her in his hurry.

"Please, bring me to where Haruhi works, where that is!" Tamaki slammed the car door, huffing after his long dash out to the driveway. His driver raised his eyebrows at the flustered man, and set his GPS to his master's desired destination.

"This isn't another wild mango trip, is it?" The elderly man chuckled softly to himself.

"No! Haruhi has an appointment with her doctor today, and I'm nearly late!" Tamaki was near tears, wishing that teleportation had been invented.

"I'll get you there in no time, Master Tamaki."

And that he did, they arrived at Haruhi's work in less than thirty minutes. Sure, they had gone twenty notches up the speed limit and had to take some unknown roads, but they had made it nonetheless.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried, clambering out to help his annoyed looking wife into the car.

"What took you so long?" Haruhi snapped, keeping her gaze out the window. Her arms were crossed in hostility. Her attitude had been worse than usual. Tamaki blamed it on the hormones, knowing that it could be worse than it actually was.

"We're just running a bit late, that's all. Huge accident on the highway," Tamaki tried to sooth Haruhi as they neared the looming hospital.

"Something tells me that we're in for a surprise today," Haruhi pierced her lips. She had one of those feelings that something life changing was about to happen, and it wasn't a bad something either.

Tamaki, of course, remained oblivious.

"That's just a shadow, right?"

Tamaki stared dumbfounded at the ultrasound screen. He couldn't take his eyes off of it, his mouth gaping open in surprise. Haruhi, however, was watching him nervously.

"How didn't we know about this?" Tamaki asked weakly, holding his head and sitting down in the chair next to Haruhi's head.

"Well, as you can see, one of the twins is significantly smaller than the other. They must not have come up on your last one," the doctor, who was really an intern, shrugged sheepishly at the astonished young couple.

"I know this must be very surprising to you-" The interns sentence was cut short by Tamaki beaming and going over to Haruhi, setting his head on her stomach.

"These are my babies…Haruhi, there are two of them!" Tamaki gasped. "They can understand me! One of them kicked!" Haruhi giggled at the over excited man.

"This is certainly a surprise. Now we never have to worry about the other being lonely," Haruhi smiled as Tamaki hugged the doctor and people stopped and smiled into their examining room. No doubt they saw this every day, and it always brought a smile to their faces.

There were always unexpected surprises in the host club.

**A/N: Momo, a guest, gave me this idea. Thank you Momo! I know you're not a member, but I hope to hear from you again! I like the ending of this. Tell me what you think of the surprise when you review!!!!! Thank you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Round up the rest of the host club and call them to my house at once!"

Tamaki spewed forth his commands, which were met within one third of a second, as the host club was waiting outside his door already, anticipating for months about what was about to happen.

"Okay, when Tama-chan comes out, act normal, and give your support," Hunny had the hosts crowded around him, taking quickly and quietly so that Tamaki could not hear from inside. "And if he needs help with something, help him. He's in a delicate stage right now, and must be dealt with carefully."

Just as Hunny was finished talking, the front door opened the slightest crack, revealing first an eye before being slammed open.

"HOW CAN I POSSIBLY HANLD THIS!?" Tamaki sobbed, holding a bunch of tissues to his face while leaning on Kaoru, who looked as if he felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"Calm down, Tamaki-sempai. You'll wake, Haruhi. Your maid said that she's taking a nap," Kaoru tried to silence Tamaki without much success, for he only sobbed louder.

"I want to be a loving father to my babies, but how can I? Kyouya…" Tamaki turned his pleading eyes towards Kyouya, who looked away long enough from his laptop to sigh.

"Tamaki, I can't really help you. I've always accepted being a father perfectly well, no tears. So I honestly don't know what's gotten into you," Kyouya pushed up his glasses, studying Tamaki, who had yet to stop shedding his tears. "But what you have to do is man up and accept that you shall be the best father anyone could ever ask for."

Tamaki blinked and slowly started to sit up, swiping away the last of his tears.

"Kyouya, you are right. I will be a daddy and I will be the best that I can be! HARUHI!" Tamaki called to his wife, running up the steps. There was a loud crash and a cry of pain. It was unsurprising that Tamaki came downstairs with a nice sized lump on his head.

"Bad plan. She's taking a nap. I know! Help me paint the babies room! Kyouya, call the paint supply store and order pink and yellow paint!"

"But, Milord. What if the babies are boys," The twins cocked their heads at a now confused Tamaki. He sat standing for a moment, deep in thought.

We'll just paint it again!" He cheered happily, in one motion changing from dress clothes to carpenter jeans. The other host members, including Kyouya and Mori, looked at each other in unease, not wanting to mess their neat clothes in pink paint. But with a conceding sigh everyone turned to Kyouya, who nodded his head once, stiffly ushering them upstairs to where the two baby's room would be.

"Thank you everyone! I can't wait to surprise, Haruhi! _Je t'aime gars_!" He smiled and ran up the stairs, zipping past the rest just like a young child awaiting the biggest surprise of his life. Which in a way, he was. The surprise of knowing that you have a boy or girl for a child, never less two, is an extremely exciting event. And Tamaki was more boy then man in many ways.

"Tamaki! It lovely!" Haruhi covered her mouth, trying to suppress a giggle as she noticed the other host member glaring at Tamaki, who was beaming. They were all covered with paint from head to toe, knowing that their designer painters clothes (Yes, even painters clothes were of the designer brand) were not going to be saved. They would be light pink forever. Forever making people question where they stood in world of sexuality.

"Thank you guys, you all did an amazing job! The room is so big, too. I can't believe you made it all the way around without missing a spot!" The twins glared at Tamaki even more fiercely, remembering a certain fork lift.

"And all of the furniture is in…It's so adorable," Haruhi smiled happily at the men, who smiled wearily back. As long as Haruhi was happy, they were ultimately happy in the end. They could only hope Tamaki would ignore them for the rest of the pregnancy.

They could only be so lucky.

**A/N: This took a while…sorry guys! Thank you all for the story alerts, the reviews, the PM's, the favorite stories. The author alerts, even!!! I love you all so much. Thank you!!!!!!!! I really wanted to use the idea of Tamaki painting the babies room and the idea of him realizing he's a father. So I tried to incorporate the two. I hope it worked!!! Thank you all! (I'm going for 100 reviews!**

**Oh, and when Haruhi has the babies, should I continue with follow up chapters on how the stress makes the new parents act?**


	10. Chapter 10

"How the hell did _you_ two find out?" Tamaki screeched, making the tiwins cover their ears in mock pain. They tried to pull their innocent faces into play, but Kaoru's wavered as a big grin slowly stretched across his face. Hikaru soon followed, a giggle escaping his lips as he tried to contain his own amusement of the situation at hand.

"Haruhi called us from her office and asked us to pick up the envelope with the sonograms which told the sex of the babies. She told us to keep them in our apartment so that she wouldn't find them," Kaoru tried to reason with the now ravenous lord, who was slowly turning purple.

"Well…I guess if Haruhi told you to, it's okay…" Tamaki took a deep breath, calming himself substantially. He new that whatever his wife said to do must be the right thing, because Haruhi was almost always right.

"Actually…She didn't tell us to open the envelope, we just got too curious," Hikaru smiled slyly, taking out a manila envelope from under him. He waved it in front of Tamaki's face, which showed great strain. He took a step back, not wanting to go against Haruhi's wishes of the babies being a surprise.

"You know you want to…You know, we'd love to congratulate you. Both you and Haruhi will be extra happy with the turn out…" Hikaru laughed wickedly, stashing the envelope away once again in his brief case. Kaoru stood up, stretching, and checked his watch.

"I have to be going, Hoshi and I have a lunch date to talk about the wedding plans," Kaoru smiled and wiggled his fingers as he headed towards to door. "Have fun, Milord. 'Cuz we have the answer to your questions at her finger tips…" The door slammed as Kaoru exited, and the sound of a limo pulling away was the only thing that penetrated the dense silence. Tamaki glanced over at Hikaru, who was sipping his tea, and back to the door. Back to Hikaru, door, Hikaru, door.

"AAAH! Please, just…Leave. I have to obey Haruhi's wishes, and leave it all as a surprise," Tamaki covered his eyes in a dramatic swish, striking a pose worthy of a troubled supermodel. A very sexy supermodel at that.

"Well…all right, if you insist…." Hikaru sighed just as dramatically, getting up in an over done swish that only a top notch designer could pull off.

"Good day," Tamaki tried to smile as he slammed the door in Hikaru's face, waving as he did so.

_Should I ask them…There's still three more months to wait out! It's all so nerve racking…I know! I'll call Kyouya! _Tamaki snapped his fingers, and quit plowing a whole in the carpet of his office. He quickly dialed the number which made the phone in his bedroom go off.

"Hello?" a smooth voice answered, a baby babbling in the background. Tamaki nearly dropped the phone he was so surprised.

"Midori! Hello! Is Kyouya there?" There was a chuckle from the other end, and Tamaki could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke.

"No, actually. He went out to dinner with one of his important clients. And he can't help you with your problem, since he already knows," Midori chuckled again, humored by Tamaki's reaction.

"WHAT!? MY VERY BEST FRIEND HAS BETRAYED ME!?" Tamaki screamed, and there was a squeal from the other end.

"Please, Tamaki. You hurt Akihiko's ears. Lower your voice, Midori scolded. "Now, Tamaki. I have to be going. Tell Haruhi was best regards." There was a click and the phone gave a long drowning beep.

Little did Tamaki know, Midori was in tears in her room, laughing at the joke the twins were playing on him.

The little lie was turning out to be extremely fun.

**A/N: Hello! I hope you liked this chapter! There will be a second part to it because I didn't have enough time to write the whole thing, and I'm being lazy. Please review and tell me what you think! It makes me so very happy. Oh, and this is Haruhi's sixth month for all you who asked. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Mori…..semapi…." Tamaki said quietly into his phone. He had frantically called Hunny just moments before only to be squashed back down. He had been hoping that Hunny would be slightly compassionate, but he was wrong. Hunny was a dark traitor as well.

"Congrats, Tama-chan! Hika-chan and Kao-chan called me earlier. Haruhi and you will be so excited once you find out...Or not," Hunny had then hung the phone up before Tamaki was through screaming at him, leaving him yelling at a receiver.

"HUNNY! HOW COULD YOU!? I TRUSTED YOU!" The maids that were walking by stopped and stared at him as his blood boiled and his face turned a bright red. He was starting to get mad. So mad that he felt like strangling the twins. But that would make Haruhi unhappy, and he didn't want her to be unhappy, since he loved her.

"Let's be rational…" Tamaki took a deep breath and remembered the last of the club members. Mori surely wouldn't know, he wouldn't let the twins and Hunny tell him since he wouldn't want to hurt Tamaki.

"Do…you know?" Tamaki asked, on the verge of tears. He had gone quickly from angry to amazingly upset in the less then three seconds it took for him to dial Mori's number.

"Yeah."

The line went dead. Count of Mori to not waist words on such a thing. But the erupt end to the conversation caught Tamaki off guard and left him to start packaging the mushrooms that had slowly piled up through out the past two days. At least Haruhi didn't know, so it was okay.

"Tamaki!" There was a cry from the door way, and Tamaki paused. He slowly turned his head in horror as Haruhi came storming over to him, well, as fast as she could anyway. Tamaki was struck with horror and instantly started to put the boxes under the bed, where they would then be transported to commoner super markets all over Japan. (Tamaki has a secret business shipping home grown mushrooms.)

"What in the world are you doing!? If you plan to take care of a child, two children in fact, you can't continue being so easily toyed with!" Haruhi waked him in the back of the head, not hard, mind you, but just hard enough so that he got the message.

"D-did you have a hard day at your office?" Tamaki asked. He turned his tear streaked face towards, Haruhi, who was trying to sit comfortably on their bed. He went over and assisted her, putting his arm around her shoulder. She sighed, obviously troubled.

"My office says that I should take the next couple months off so that I can rest. They'll pay me, of course, but I'm forced to stay home," Haruhi said, disappointments clear in her voice. Tamaki frowned, just as unhappy as his wife.

"Don't worry, by the time the babies come they'll be begging you to come back in," Tamaki smiled and Haruhi smiled back. Suddenly, realization hit him.

"Did you just say I shouldn't be easily toyed with?" He asked.

"Yeah…You do know that the twins and everyone are playing a joke on you, right?" Haruhi looked up at Tamaki, whose eyes were large.

"Hikaru...Kaoru…Kyouya…Midori…Hunny and Mori…They've all deceived me," He said quietly. He quickly stood up, a grin spreading across his face.

"That means they don't know! That's splendid! Il s'agit d'une excellente!" Tamaki whooped, surprising Haruhi.

"Why are you happy?" She asked, obviously confused with his reaction.

"Don't you get it, Haruhi? We'll all be surprised now! Nobody knows! It's all so exciting!" Tamaki laughed, twirling around the large bed room. "Being a father is exciting in its own way but not knowing what the future will bring is even better!" Haruhi laughed as Tamaki continued to spew forth more excited jabbering.

Many miles away the twins were smiling, too.

"Kaoru, what is it?" Hoshi asked, looking up from the seating chart the wedding planner had made up for her. Kaoru shook his head, smiling a little more.

"Nothing, dearest. Just a fool being a fool."

**A/N: I don't like this chapter…And don't even ask about the mushrooms. I had to do it. I've just always wondered what Tamaki does with all the mushrooms, so I had to make something up! The next chapter something will be revealed….but what!? Read to find out!!! Please send in your reviews, since they make me all warm and fuzzy inside! **


	12. Chapter 12

"Just one more month…"

All of the host members glanced at each other as they heard Haruhi moan from her room. She had become increasingly more irritated as the month had progressed, and she very much not like Haruhi, being snappy with everyone who tried to cheer her up. Of course, Tamaki could only defend her, Midori sided with him right away, telling everyone that being pregnant was not a walk in the park and was not so beautiful to the mother then to the on lookers. They didn't dare argue with her, as she was exactly like Kyouya, and had a way of shutting you up with one glance.

"I think we should do something for her," Hunny looked around at the others, raising his eyebrows. The twins set down their tea cups shakily, slightly afraid at what they were supposed to do, and not so sure they wanted to do anything.

"Men! We must be the perfect hosts if we want Haruhi to be comfortable!" Hunny stood up in a rush, putting his fists on his hips, looking very much like Tamaki. The others rose to their feet promptly, saluting their elder, except for Kyouya, who took his time standing up.

"Hunny, what should we do?" The twins asked their senior. He had to know something, being 24 and all.

"Now, Hikaru, Kaoru! Go to the kitchen and start baking a cake, one with pink and blue frosting! Hoshi, go with them! Tamaki, go and pick the best flowers from the garden, and Kyouya and Midori, go hand out with Haru-chan!" Hunny ordered everyone to their stations while he and Mori went to find the stuffed toys Hunny had picked out for the babies.

Simple, right? I think not.

….

"AAAAH! The cake is on fire!" Kaoru came hurtling through the double doors with Hikaru and Hoshi on his heels. His hair was slightly burnt and his clothes were coasted with soot from the smoke that was filling the kitchen rapidly.

"WAAAAH! Hika-chan, Kao-chan, Oshi-chan!" Hunny ran over, tears welling up in his large eyes, and grabbed the three others into an over dramatic hug. "Are you okay!?"

"We're fine, Hunny-san. We're fine," Hoshi smiled down at Hunny, looking better than in any of her photo shoots.

"Well, okay…" Hunny sniffed, running back to the pile of stuffed toys he and Mori were putting boys on. Hunny seemed at home in the middle of pink, blue, and yellow toys, they could all see them one day lining the walls of the pin nursery with their pale green bows.

"I got stung by a bee!" Tamaki wailed, running into the hall with an armload of flowers under one arm, he was blowing on his throbbing thumb, where a red lump was clearly visible. His shirt and hair were tussled and dirty.

"I'll go get a band aid," Mori said, drawing their attention to him, and bursting out into hysterical laughter after only a quick glance. The bows in Mori's hair were obviously placed there by Hunny, making his spiky hair into a forest of black and green trees. The twins slung to each other, and Tamaki nearly dropped the flowers. Even Mori smiled a little at their reaction.

"Okay…Enough goofing off," Tamaki said, wiping his eyes and straightening up. "Haruhi is probably eating Midori-chan alive. I'm going to find a vase for these, and I'll check on the cake-THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!?" He screamed, really dropping the flowers this time. He promptly passed out.

"Tamaki-san? Are you alright?" Tamaki was awoken by Hoshi fanning him and the twins dragging his limp body to the outside of his room where Haruhi and Kyouya could be heard chatting.

"The kitchen! I-it was on f-fire!" Tamaki looked anxiously back towards the hall where smoke could still be seen.

"No worries, the fire department came and they're getting it under control," Hoshi smiled and yanked Tamaki to his feet.

"The cake is right here," the twins smiled and produced a store bought cake with slightly altered frosting, to make it seem as if they had actually made it. Tamaki sighed in relief, knocking softly on the door.

"Just in time!" Midori said brightly, flinging open the door, giving them a look that said "help-me-right-now."

"Haruhi, I think you have visitors!" Midori turned to usher the group inside.

Haruhi tried to sit up against the will of her mountain of a belly. Kyouya helped her sit up right, adjusting her pillows. She looked tired, more then that even. She was exhausted and drained, the others could see the strain the babies were putting on her tiny frame. Five foot people did not usually have an extra thirty pounds added to their front, making them unstable.

"We got you these!" Hunny smiled, handing Haruhi the basket of toys. The twins and Hoshi placed the cake carefully on the coffee table in front of the bed, placing a candle on top, and Tamaki handed her the beautiful arrangement of flowers, sitting next to her.

"Here you are, mon amour. This is a thank you from all of us, and from the babies," Tamaki placed a hand on her tummy, which she covered with her own. her face immediately broke out into a radiant smile.

"You guys bought me this cake-" The twins and Hoshi looked sheepishly at each other-"And picked me flowers! Not to mention the toys? Thanks you guys!" Haruhi laughed, lying back.

"Yeah! And all that happened was the kitchen setting on fire!" Hikaru beamed, receiving a quick punch in his down stairs by Kaoru, which sent him tumbling to the floor.

"What? Dear God…Please don't do anything nice for me until after I can move and clean up after you," haruhi covered her face, sighing.

"Se you later, Haruhi!" They all chorused, taking the hint that they were expected to leave, and slamme the door.

They all thanked God that they were off the hook for the rest of month.

**A/N: Longs Chapter. I wrote this in my notebook three days ago and have been kicking myself for not uploading it. Oh no! I'm so sad, this story is almost over! And the saddest is, I don't even think this chapter flows…I'm running out of juice. I'm going to be on the other side of the country next Sunday for a week so I will try to post from my aunts computer, but if not, you know where I am. Please review, all are welcome and all are loved!**


	13. Chapter 13

"T-Tamaki. Tamaki," Haruhi sat shoving her husband with the 1% of strength she had left, seeing as the rest was dealing with the pain that had manifested her abdomen. In the back of her head she thought that Tamaki really was a heavy sleeper, and if he didn't wake up they were going to become parents in that very room!

"Whaaaaa…." Tamaki asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He glanced at the clock, it was only 1:30 in the morning, and Haruhi would never wake him up this early if it wasn't something important. Nothing crossed his mind for a second or two until a light bulb flipped on in the distance. And then it came to him as he looked towards his wife, who was clutching the bed spread with both hands as beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

"BOIL HOT WATER!" He screamed, jumping off the bed and running to the aid of his wife, who grasped his hand, making him squeal in pain. "I'll get the clothes a-a-a-a-and I'll call the d-driver…" Tamaki and Haruhi were suddenly surrounded by excited maids and butlers, who handed him a trunk filled with Haruhi's clothes.

"Master Tamaki! Good luck and we'll be awaiting your phone call!" They all chorused, shoving them down the stairs and out the door where the limo had already been brought.

"T-thank you, Haji-san," Tamaki said the driver, who slammed the door behind the two as Haruhi ground her teeth together, nearly making Tamaki's hand into a pile of mush.

"Haruhi, we'll be there in a couple of minutes just stay-" He screamed as Haruhi flashed rays of death from her eyes.

The demon lord had awoken.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, TAMAKI! I DON'T CARE! HOW CAN I STAY CALM!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, since she knew that getting angry wouldn't help the unbearable pain that she felt.

They road the rest of the way in silence, Tamaki too afraid that he would die, and Haruhi unable to speak through clenched teeth. They pulled up in front of the hospital just as five other limos did, showing that the former Ouran Host Club had arrived. Hunny came bounding over to them, a small girl with light blond hair running after him, presumably the new girlfriend he boasted about. Kyouya was leaning on his car, although a grin was plastered on his face. His wife came out, rushing over to the car behind the twins, who were clambering over each other to get to the car first.

"Haru-chan! We're all so excited! Aren't you ex-" Hunny quickly shut up after receiving another death glare from Haruhi, who's hair was slicked back with sweat. The others backed off, making room for a nurse who had rushed over with a wheel chair just in time, seeing as Haruhi felt-and looked- like she was about to collapse.

"How long has she been having contractions?" The nurse asked as she rushed Haruhi to the labor ward.

"Ummm, I think she told me three hours. But she didn't know at first, so maybe four," Tamaki jogged beside them, excitement and tremendous fear slowly filling him. What if the babies weren't healthy? What if Haruhi wasn't going to be okay? What if her body was so small she couldn't handle it…What if's had run through his head many times before, but now they were piling up like unwanted paperwork.

Before Tamaki could register anything, Haruhi had been put onto an uncomfortable-looking bed and changed into a hospital gown.

"Fujiko-san! Welcome! Let me just check how far along you are!" The doctor came in, all smiles, putting gloves onto his skilled hands. "Fujiko-san! You're already ten centimeters dilated; you have to start pushing. But I'm sorry to say you can't have the epidural you requested, it's already too late," The doctors smiled sweetly as Haruhi groaned, flopping back onto her pillows.

"Let's get this over with…" She moaned, letting the doctors strap her legs up. Tamaki started to breath with her, but received a swift punch in the balls.

"You would be going through this for me if you really loved me," Haruhi gasped, tears streaming down her face.

"I know! I know!" Tamaki cried, feeling his pinky finger snap in two. He screamed, wondering how the hell Haruhi was that strong, but calmed down, knowing that now was not the time to complain.

~~~~~In the lobby~~~~~~

"I hope Haruhi is doing well! I bet she is!" Hikaru and Kaoru were digging holes in the carpet. Kyouya had lost track after the 50th time around the room.

"She probably is, but child birth isn't easy, you know," Kyouya raised his eye brows at the twins, who rolled their eyes. How would _he_ know that?

"When I got the phone call from one from their maid I ran out and bought this," Hunny held up a plush bunny, a cute canary yellow with purple flowers as a necklace. The twins rolled their eyes again and started to pace just as Tamaki burst through the door in scrubs and a blinding smile.

"They're here!" He laughed, and everyone encircled him, giving him hugs and pats of the backs.

"Well, what are they? Boys or girls?" Midori nodded her head in anticipation, giggling, remembering the joke everyone had played on him.

"A girl and a boy," Tamaki said, his smile grew impossibly bigger and the rays of a true father surrounded him, making him look like the sun.

~~~~~Back in the room~~~~

"Hi sweet boy…" Haruhi cooed to her son as he squirmed inside the hospital blanket. She adjusted his tiny cap as he sniffed, showing that he would start crying in about ten seconds.

"Shhhh…Shhhh," Haruhi whispered and he settled right down. He had her brown hair, she had noticed before they put on the cap. He had a lot of it, too. It was funny, how love didn't have enough meaning before these miracles came. She had never really thought about having children when she was younger, hadn't even dream about being married one day. But here they were today, the most perfect human beings on the planet, and they were hers.

Tamaki gazed down at his daughter, who had just opened her eyes. She had blond hair and what seemed to be blue eyes, just like him.

"So, what are you going to name them?" Kaoru leaned against the door, the only host member who wasn't still jumping around in the lobby.

"Well…Since we live in Japan and I'm fully Japanese I thought Mika and Keitaro were lovely names," Haruhi looked up at Tamaki who was still staring with tears in his eyes at Mika. "Mika means moon child and Keitaro means blessed. "Blessed moon child"."

"I've always loved the names Angeline and Nicolas. That'll be their middle names. I just like the way they sound, no particular other reason," Tamaki shrugged, smiling down at Haruhi, who smiled back, amused at his amazing naming skills.

"Keitaro Nicolas Suoh and Mika Angeline Suoh. That sound like a lovely headline for the news tomorrow," Haruhi grinned, knowing that they would be front page news, as Tamaki ran an international company and Haruhi was one of the best lawyers in Japan.

Now all that was left were the late nights and midnight feedings.

**A/N: One more chapter left! Actually, make that two. I'm not giving in that easily. The handling of stress will be shown, and the epilogue (since I feel like it). Tomorrow is my birthday. It'd be sad for it to end on my birthday. So I won't end it. I hope you guys like this chapter. I picked out the names with the help of Celina about five weeks ago. I just love them. And the reason why this is so late is because I was on vacation. Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

The night was quiet around the Suoh mansion as all the living creatures slept peacefully as the cold air of March swirled around him. Inside the mansion, however, was a completely different story all together.

"Why won't he stop crying…?" Haruhi rubbed her temples, fighting the horrible headache that threatened to come upon her. The couple had been awake the night before, too, and was trying not to pass out, and kill each other. They new that there was a whole team of butlers and maids that would come to their rescue day or night, but setting into a routine was crucial if they ever wanted to get used to having two new additions in their lives.

"And Mika finally fell asleep, too. Maybe he's hungry…" Tamaki came in, rubbing his eyes, which felt itchy and made him want to crawl into bed forever. His hair and clothes, which he had slept in the night before, were tussled and dirty. He looked nothing like the Tamaki everyone new as the good looking prince, more like the ogre under the bridge.

"Don't you think I tried that already?" Haruhi snapped at him, grinding her teeth together. "I've tried everything Dad and Midori taught me! Nothing's working!"

"Let me hold him," Tamaki reached out his arms to his son, and held him awkwardly in his arms as he continues to cry. "Keitaro…Please be quiet for mommy and daddy. WE want to be able to sleep…"

Three sniffs later, Keitaro had fallen fast asleep. Tamaki beamed, triumphant, and, after setting Keitaro in his basinet, made his way, arms dragging, over to his and Haruhi's bed as she crawled into a ball in a rocking chair, the nearest place for her to collapse into. Pulling two all-nighters was nothing new to her, but she hadn't even had a chance to sit down and drink a cup of coffee, or even drink a small energy booster.

Peace was a long way off.

"We're here to see them!" Hikaru called out into the house, receiving silence in return. He turned to shrug his shoulders at the other host members, who were bundles up against the cold. They all proceeded to make themselves at home, figuring the couple was sleeping upstairs.

"How many pictures did you take again? To show all the old club members, right?" Kaoru peered over Kyouya's shoulder, looking at his laptop where he was compiling the latest photos from his camera in a booklet.

"About a hundred. The ladies will pay good money. Not to mention Renge will need a lot of reference for her new comic."

"I'll out them in a scrapbook." Mori was actually very skilled in the art of scrap booking. The group continued to discuss what they were going to do when the couple brought the new babies down to them.

"Did you hear something?" Everyone hushed as someone slowly made their way down the stairs.

"Someone wants to see you guys!" Haruhi came in, holding Keitaro closet to, Tamaki closely following with his little sister.

"They're even cuter then the other day!" Hunny ran up and peeked into the blankets, where they babies were sleeping soundly. "But why dose Mika-chan have a bow in her hair?"

"Well, Hunny, I thought it would look cute! Since she has so much hair it worked out great! She's my baby girl and will be given whatever she wants!" Tamaki smiled, tickling Mika's cheek. She squirmed and there was a chorus of "aaaaaaaaaaaw".

"Kyouya and I brought over some of Akihiko's old clothes. We know, since we're also amazingly rich, that you can afford anything you want, but this is what my brothers used to do for their children," Midori, with Akihiko, who had just learned to walk, handed them a very large basket of clothes.

"How much did you guys buy anyway?" Hikaru rolled his eyes as Midori sent him a death glare.

"Well, this is the hardest job you guys will ever have, so do it right and you'll keep getting raises," Kyouya smiled at them.

The host club finally felt complete.

**A/N: I hate myself for waiting so long to update. Not really liking this one, either.... One more chapter. It'll be up really quickly. I've already written it. I've been on vacation. Also, has anyone read chapter 74 yet? MIND BLOWING. Please review!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

A new semester at Ouran High School was starting as the cherry blossoms started to bloom. The sun was rising over Mount Fuji and Tokyo was already a beehive of activity as two 15 year olds started to stir, immediately remembering their conversation from the previous night. Excitement charged through their veins, electricity filling the air, as they rushed to look presentable and beautiful.

"A Host Club!"

There was a clatter of forks and knives as the dinning hall became quite in the Suoh mansion. The two parents looked at each other, eyes opened in surprise, both never expecting this to come up.

"We were discussing the idea last night! It'll be so much fun! A host _and_ hostess club!"

Keitaro and Mika sat beaming at their parents, who were slowly starting to come out of their shock. The two siblings had grown so much, Keitaro turning out exactly like his mother, including the incredibly blunt personality. (besides the occasional outburst and the fair skin of Tamaki) Mika was a female Tamaki with flowing blond hair and large violet eyes that made her the one girl who everyone fell in love with. She and Keitaro were the kinds of people that made Ouran the true school for the rich and beautiful.

"We've also chosen the members! Almost like the old Host club! Yuuki, Eve, and Tami are in their last year of junior high, Akihiko is a high school second year, Jo is a middle school second year, and Miyu and Tsukiko can take over the club when we all graduate! So we have Uncles Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyouya, and Mori!" Mika looked very pleased with herself.

"And then there's us!" The twins put their pointer fingers together, looking just like Hikaru and Kaoru when they had their little 'brotherly love' moments. "Nobuo-kun will join, so we now have a grand total of seven!"

Silence. And then suddenly…

"My children! Following in their daddy's footsteps! I'm so proud!" Tamaki squeezed Keitaro and Mika together until their faces were red and purple.

"Just as long as your grades stay up, go enjoy yourselves," Haruhi conceded, nodding her head and smiling cutely as she leaned her elbow on the table, resting her head on her hand. She couldn't believe that she had survived the last fifteen years without tearing out all of her hair.

"We promise, maman!" Keitaro scooted back his chair back so that he could give his mother a kiss and hug before he left for the day, "I want to be a lawyer just like you and grandma, remember?" He slung his school bag over his shoulder, looking too cool for words as his 5'7, slender figure disappeared behind around a corner, heading towards the garage.

" And I'll be head of the company one day! That is, if I'm not a preschool teacher!" Mika giggled, bouncing over to her father, giving his a kiss and hug, and doing the same for Haruhi. She, too, disappeared in an instant, calling after her older brother.

"You know…I remember when I was pregnant with them. It was horrible, but now I wish I could go back and have them my little babies forever," Haruhi sighed, taking a sip of her tea. She looked down into the cup, where a stalk was floating at the top. The symbol for good luck in the future.

"I've thought that every day since they were born. They get older every second, slowly leaving us behind. But I love it," Tamaki kissed Haruhi, sitting on the chair next to her.

"In all my 39 years of life I have never seen such beautiful faces, and have never heard such lovely voices as theirs and yours, Haruhi," Tamaki kissed her again, making her blush.

"You would think I could get used to that after sixteen years of marriage. Some things just never change. The only thing I want now is that they don't end up blowing up the music room," Haruhi laughed, thinking of all the fun times the now adult club members had experienced in the one abandoned music room.

"I hope their lives will only be good forever," Haruhi was starting to cry. Tamaki chuckled, remembering the day they had told Ranka that Haruhi was pregnant, the mangos, and the kitchen being set on fire, which, by the way, was still not fixed.

_"I have the choice of being constantly active and happy or introspectively passive and sad. Or I can go mad by ricocheting in between."  
— __Sylvia Plath__ (__The Unabridged Journals of Sylvia Plath__)_

_**The end**_

**A/N:**

**Dear my amazingingly amazing wonderful readers and reviewers,**

**11,601 people have viewed this story. There are new and old reviewers of my stories who have checked this out. 62 story favorites, 32 alerts.**

**And I deserve none of this. You guys are too good to me and I'm nearly crying. I started this in March thinking it was going to be a simple one-shot. All of the chapters are actually titled "haruhi and ranka" in my documents. I guess it isn't anymore right? *laugh* This story is for Celina, my best friend, Cori, my almost sister, and all of the Ouran fans out there who want Tamaki and Haruhi to just get together already. I wanted to send replies to everyone in beginning but I soon realized there were way too many. I'll try my best!**

**HiitachinOtaku (go check out their page!) prompted me to write more. And there have been so many reviewers who have read and reviewed every single chapter. I love you all!**

**And remember: Once and Otaku always an Otaku. Because it's not just a faze. It's a way of life.**

**Hehehehehehehheheheheheheheheheheheheheh I'm insane.**

**-coolblue110 (Samantha)**


End file.
